


Awry Warbler Suggestions

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes a suggestion at Warbler rehearsals, which isn't responded to kindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awry Warbler Suggestions

**Title:** Awry Warbler Suggestions  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 454  
**Summary:**  Blaine makes a suggestion at Warbler rehearsals, which isn't responded to kindly.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

  _ **Anis**  ( **anisstaranise** ) prompted a fic which included the line: "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."_

* * *

Huddled in the corner of his room, he hugs his knees tighter to his chest and hides his eyes against them. He can’t seem to find the energy required for tears, too overwhelmed with fatigue after the three assignments he had due yesterday, the two quizzes he had today, and the knowledge that he has another two assignments due tomorrow with the possibility of a quiz on Friday. Assessment week was usually intense but this was…unfounded. His emotions were fraught, delicately balanced against a teetering tight-rope that hadn’t led to tears but did seem close to pure defeatism and apathy.

He just didn’t  _care_  about Renaissance England or Complex Algebra.

He heard the lock of his door squeak and folded himself tighter into the corner, as if the shadows cast by the setting sun around the room would somehow conceal his location. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. All his hidey-holes were known by now.

“Hey.” Sebastian knelt in front of him, hands curling against his wrists and trying to pry apart his tiny ball. “C’mere. I guarantee my arms around you will feel better.”

If he’d been in a better mood, one less emotionally exhausted, he might have peeked up with a raised eyebrow but as it is, he allows Sebastian to re-position him until he was cradled against a broad chest that was warm beneath his cheek.

“I just…wanted to make a suggestion about a song,” he mumbled, loosely grasping at the sleeves of Sebastian’s blazer. “I didn’t expect the freshmen to tell me to shut up because  _what do I know, I’m newer than them_.”

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine’s hairline, hugging him closer. “Don’t listen to them, Killer. They clearly don’t care enough about Blaine Anderson, Legend of the Dalton Academy Warblers,” the boy proclaimed, so ridiculously snobby that it elicited a small giggle past Blaine’s lips. “Seriously though, don’t you EVER listen to them. There’s more talent in your tiny toenail than their whole bodies.”

He huffed, tilting his head to look fondly up at Sebastian. “They’re only freshmen. We have to give them time to develop their skills.”

“Oh?” Sebastian raised his eyebrow and pushed another kiss to Blaine’s temple. “I’ll shove my choreography skills up their ass for upsetting you during senior assessment week.”

He snorted and twisted his fingers between the gaps in Sebastian’s as some of his disappointment and hurt began to fade. “Don’t do that. They might walk a bit funny afterwards.”

Sebastian grinned, mischievousness splashed in his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks. “I guess I’m only allowed to make  _you_ do that?”

“Damn straight,” he teased, tipping his head further back for Sebastian to kiss him square on the mouth.

* * *

 

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
